We Can't Stop
by Ke5ha
Summary: Fresh out of the indy circuit, Nicole Moretti is here to make an impact on the WWE. Reigns/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything WWE, sadly :/ Except, my OC

"Ugh. I feel like I got hit by a bus." I said aloud. I popped one of my heavy eyelids open, and then the other. At first glance, I forgot where I was, but as I started to wake up more, everything looked normal. Well, whatever your definition of normal is.

I slowly tried to sit up, taking in my surroundings. The pink sheets were tangled around my body, trapping me in place. I tugged at them until they came loose, setting my frame free. I looked around the bed, seeing my needle, pipe, and travel bag open.

"_This is what life in the indy's will do to ya._" I thought vehemently.

I snatched my cell phone off of the end table to see that I had 2 texts from one of my close friends, Tyler, from back home in Brooklyn.

"_Call me when you get this!" _and_ "I guess you're asleep asshole. Call me later. Love you (:"_ Were the phrases that lit my iPhone up. I tossed to phone on the bed and started packing.

After folding all my clothes, I glanced over at the clock. In big red letters it read 6:02 a.m.

"What the fuck." I muttered. I was running extremely late for my flight.

My live debut was tonight. I wouldn't be wrestling, or in the ring for that matter. But that didn't bother me. I was waiting for this opportunity my entire life. Just to be a part of something that was a dream of mine, really made me feel why I was alive in the first place.

I emerged from the bathroom 30 minutes later; dirty belongings in hand. Instead of the usual sweat pants and tank top I had a routine of wearing, I actually got dressed nicely today. Something I definitely don't normally do.

I glanced down at my attire, which consisted of turquoise high waist shorts, a beige sheer top that was neatly tucked in, and a pair of beige Giuseppe heels. I did a once over in the mirror. My long brown hair was in big, Hollywood curls, and my makeup was done to perfection. Whatever demons I had on the inside, they would not present themselves on the outside.

I quickly grabbed my bags after I made sure I had grabbed everything, and ran out the door. Once I made it outside, to the front of the hotel, I hailed down a taxi and was on my way to the airport for the start of the rest of my life.

_5 hours later_

I walked to the back entrance of the arena. I made it a note in my head to make sure I introduce myself to everyone. I was not going to be Orton's or JBL's next victim of hazing just for a handshake.

I stopped for a second, taking in my surroundings. I've truly made it. A small smile could be seen on my red stained lips. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and continued on to the locker rooms. Nobody was in there, which came to be a relief in my eyes. I set my stuff in one of the corners of the room, and made my way back out into the halls.

Almost immediately, I spotted Phil Brooks, whom the WWE Universe as knows, CM Punk. I took a deep breath and made my way over.

"Uh, hi, I'm Nicole. It's a pleasure to meet you." I introduced myself when he noticed me making a beeline toward him. He offered a small smile and shook my outstretched hand.

"Punk." I stood there awkwardly for a minute, before making my exit like he had after his introduction. If this was how it was going to be before I made a name for myself, this would be the hardest journey of my life.

I started down toward catering, knowing there were bound to be superstars down there. I looked around, my eyes quickly finding numerous talents. I quickly made a beeline for John Cena. Our introduction went a lot smoother than CM Punk. In fact, almost every introduction went smooth. Besides Randy Orton. He was the asshole everybody said that he was. He wasn't rude, just had a bad aura about him. He didn't even bother to smile at me. I'm surprised he even glanced in my direction.

After I introduced myself to the superstars that were in catering, I made my way back to the locker rooms. My heels clacked against the tiled floor. I looked around at the techs running around, screaming into their earpieces.

I chuckled softly. In that moment, I noticed a member of the Shield walk through the door. His long black hair was tied back in a low bun, showing off his chiseled features. I allowed him to make it a little more into the building before walking over to him.

"Excuse me." I said politely. He turned toward me with a curious expression on his face.

"Hi, I'm Nicole. It's a pleasure to meet you." I extended my hand, which he firmly shook. I matched his firmness and smirked to myself.

"Joe. You the new talent?" he asked as he gave me a silent gesture to walk with him. Hey, I think I'm making progress with these people.

"Yes. I start tonight. I've been trying to make my way around and meet everybody." I glanced up at him and he smiled.

"That'll definitely be a big help around here. Know the etiquette, know the politics game. It'll get you far." He replied, giving me vital information. We came to a stop, and I bid my goodbye so I didn't keep him from anything.

"Pleasure meeting to you. Thank you for the information." I smiled up at the large man, receiving a grin in return.

"No problem. I'll catch you later." He turned and walked into the men's locker room, as I turned and walked away.

I soon made my way around to every superstar. I even seen Colby and Jon. I hadn't seen them since they made it big. It was definitely nice to see familiar faces. I came to find out that what everyone said about you only make a few friends in this business, was definitely true.

I sighed as I looked into the mirror of the women's locker room. This was it. In about an hour I would be making my on screen debut as new WWE diva Jenna Jay, in a confrontation with Kaitlyn. The idea was we were supposed to have a match, but I am to attack her before we even make it to gorilla. I'm sure you're wondering why the audience would even care being they didn't know me, but they did. Mostly from creative hyping up my debut. Although some people knew me from the indy circuit.

I made my way out of the locker room once a stagehand knocked on the door and said he needed me. I followed him down a long corridor, spotting Celeste, as Kaitlyn introduced herself as, earlier. She was a nice girl. Just a little to immature. Not really my style of people. I guess you could say I'm a picky person when it comes to having friends. But I've been in the wrestling industry for 5 years now, and you need the right kind of people around to succeed.

Celeste smiled my way, which I returned, as I made my way toward the cameras.

"Don't be nervous. I can see it on your face. You're gonna be great." She gave me words of encouragement.

"Thank you. I'm trying to calm myself." I took a deep breath as the segment started to begin.

_Kaitlyn was making her toward gorilla with Layla. Layla was trying to make her forget about A.J. and Big E. As their conversation progressed, Kaitlyn didn't see the figure coming at her from the corner of her eye._

"_AHHHHH." I screamed like I was told to earlier._

_I speared her to the ground once she turned toward me, causing Layla to fall over in the process. I looked down at her sprawled out on the floor. I looked toward the camera, still not quite sure what I was going to say. I racked my brain for a split second._

"_When you're not careful of your surroundings, everything will come to a halt. Nothing is what it seems. Nothing is what you believe to be true anymore. Everything that is a reality, soon becomes fictional." I paused for a minute. I wasn't trying to have this sound like a Wyatt promo._

"_Kaitlyn versus Jenna Jay next Monday. Street fight." I got up and walked off of camera._

I squealed with enjoyment as Celeste congratulated me, as did Layla.

"You did great." They both said. I smiled at the duo and said my thank you's as they walked off in their own directions.

My boots quietly inched me in the direction I needed to go. The show would be over soon, so I figured I'd pack my things, say my goodbyes, and head out.

Once inside the locker room, it was filled with the rest of the divas.

"Hey Nicole, you should come out with us tonight. We're going to a club down in LA. Victoria, Stu, and some of the guys are going." Layla excitedly stated as I proceeded to change out of the attire they had me in for my segment.

I pondered the thought for a minute. It's not like we had to be anywhere early tomorrow.

"Yeah of course. I'm gonna head to the hotel real quick to change. I'll meet you there, yeah?" Layla quickly agreed and put her number into my phone.

I said goodbye to the girls and walked out of the locker room. Time to make my way around and bid everyone a goodnight as well.

A/N: Gosh, I haven't written in so long. I know I'm a bit rusty. I promise it'll get better! Reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so sorry for all the mistakes in the first chapter! I noticed after I had already posted it and stuff. I promise I'll try to revise 10x instead of 5x from now on lol. Thank you for the reviews and the follows and favs (:

The ride back from the arena to the hotel had felt like the longest ride of her life. From all the red lights, to everybody jay walking. But 45 minutes later and she was walking into a beautifully sized hotel room.

After Nicole had unpacked all of her belongings, she stood on the balcony, carefully analyzing the pros and cons of going out tonight. The warm California air washed over her tanned skin, making her inhale a deep breath. The cigarette that was in her hand was slowly burning ash as she let it lay between her fingers.

As if on cue, her phone started to vibrate on the table beside the chair she was currently sitting on, indicating a text message.

'Layla' came across the screen.

"Hey girl, it's Layla. Just wanted to see if you still wanted to come out with all of us!"

Sighing, she had to make a decision. After taking another drag of her cigarette, she put it out in the ashtray.

"Can I take a rain check? I'm really tired tonight." She hit send and walked back into her room.

It wasn't a lie. The girl was as tired as anything.

About a minute later, Nicole received another text from Layla stating that she would definitely be cashing in that rain check here soon. Nicole giggled to herself and set her phone down. She walked over to her mini fridge and opened it.

"I don't want water." She muttered. She then proceeded to slip on a pair of UGGS.

Turning, she reached for her keycard and wallet on the dresser and walked out of the door.

"Vending machine, or café in the lobby?" She thought to herself as she walked aimlessly toward the elevator.

She made it to the elevator and decided she would walk to the café. She pressed the down button and waited patiently for the 'ping' that signaled it was her turn. She fiddled with the card in her hand, thinking maybe it was a better idea to go to the vending machine. As soon as she was about to turn around, she finally heard the annoying ping of the elevator. She stayed in her spot as the doors opened. To her surprised there were about 5 people crammed into the tiny space.

She instantly recognized her co-workers and stepped aside to allow them to step off.

Ryan Reeves, Heath Miller, Joe Anoa'I, Cody Runnels, and Josh Fatu all unloaded off of the elevator. Nicole looked down at her attire, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She had on a pair of grey cotton shorts, a pink tank top with a grey Victoria's Secret zip-up over it, and her UGGS.

"What's up? Where are you going?" Cody asked once he noticed her. She had known him before signing with WWE. His father had helped train her back way when.

"I'm starving. I'm about to grab something from the café." She pointed towards a window, getting her point across.

"You can come by my room if you want. We're gonna have a few beers and order room service." He asked as he raised a hopeful eyebrow.

She looked around to see the other men had already walked off.

"Uh, sure. I don't wanna intrude, though." She responded, almost immediately regretting her answer.

"Don't worry about it. They're the friendly ones." The older man smiled as she laughed at him.

"You like it here so far?" He asked as we walked toward to his hotel room.

"I love it. It's an amazing opportunity. I'm only 23 and I'm living my dream. It's indescribable." The young brunette responded. She looked over at him as he was shaking his head.

"That's for sure." He agreed with her.

"I'm gonna put this back in my room." She stated as they were passing her room, and waving her wallet in the air to indicate what she was talking about. She then opened it and pulled out 50 dollars and handed it to him.

"Is this enough?" Nicole asked. Cody waved his hand as if to brush her off.

"Don't worry about it." He walked away before she could protest. She shook her head and entered her room.

"That's such bullshit!" Nicole exclaimed as Joe laughed. They were currently in a match in Call of Duty: MW3 on PS3 against a random clan.

"One more match, then." He stated as he backed out of the lobby they were currently in.

"Don't be a sore loser." She laughed when Cody appeared beside her. Everybody was drinking and talking, having a good time.

"Did you see that? Every time I went to shoot him, it lagged!" Nicole grabbed the controller again and started the match.

"Don't be mad because you suck." Joe deep voice boomed. He then laughed when he glanced over at her expression.

"I rage quit." Nicole said before handing the controller over to Ryan after she had died again. Ryan just shook his head and laughed, taking a swig of his beer.

"I heard Layla telling Stu you were going out with them tonight. What happened to that?" Ryan asked curiously as he passed her to take the spot on the floor in front of the TV, that she was previously occupying. She walked over and sat on the bed.

"I was tired. And I would much rather be doing this then going and getting hammered with a bunch of people I don't know." She quickly backtracked. "I didn't mean that in any disrespectful way, I mean I'm here with you guys. But I mean I know cody. That came-" She tried explaining, but Cody shushed her.

"We know what you mean, don't worry about it." He said, as the other guys agreed.

Embarrassed, she quickly changed the subject, "Where's our room service at? That's the only reason I accepted your offer to come here in the first place." Nicole nudged Cody as he gave her a poorly faked hurt expression.

A few minutes later, Joe handed off the controller to Heath, and walked over to where his wallet was sitting on the dresser.

"I'll be right back." He asked, to nobody in particular.

"Where are you going?" Josh asked his cousin.

"The young lady is hungry. I don't know who told her we were getting room service." He laughed as Nicole's mouth dropped open when she looked at Cody. She smacked him with a pillow and got off the bed.

"You're an asshole." She threw a random pillow in Cody's direction. She then shifted her focus to Joe.

"Don't worry about it. I'm gonna just go down to the café. Thank you though. The thought means a lot." She sincerely stated, walking toward the door. She soon stopped when she heard Joe's voice again.

"I'm hungry too. Let me join you?" He asked in a hopeful way. Nicole smiled and nodded in response. He returned the smile with one of his own, and followed her out the door.

"So tell me about yourself. I wanna get to know you. I mean I am gonna be seeing you almost everyday." Joe looked at her fully, taking in all of her features for the first time since he met her. Her brown hair fell in thick waves down to her waist; she had the straightest nose, and thick brown eyebrows, which complimented her chocolate brown eyes. Nicole shrugged and took a sip of her water.

"There's not much to tell. I'm from Brooklyn, I'm Italian and Puerto Rican, I'm an only child, and I'm 23. I don't know. I'm a pretty boring person." She let out a tiny laugh.

"When's your birthday?" He asked, honestly interested in the girl that was sitting across from him.

"January 16. But enough about me, tell me about you. I gotta get to know the people I'm gonna be working with from now on." She looked at him and smiled, which he returned.

"I'm wrestling royalty." Joe leaned back in his seat to exaggerate his statement, and plastered a shit-eating smirk on his face.

Nicole nearly spit the water she was currently drinking, all over the table. She doubled over in laughter when she saw that amused expression on his face. She quickly regained her composure, setting an elbow on the table and covering her mouth with her hand.

"I'm sorry, please continue." She said, as she bit back another laugh as he started laughing as well.

"There's not much to tell. Google probably knows more about me then I do." He smiled when he received a positive response out of her again.

"But, uh, I do have a daughter and I'm not an only child. My father trained me to wrestle, so there was no fucking up. Although I'll be the first to admit I'm not as experienced as the other wrestlers, I'm still striving to make a name for myself and get out of the shadows of my family." She watched with intent. She could see the way his eyes lit up when he talked about his daughter and the business he's grown to love.

"What's your daughters name?" She asked curiously.

"Valeria (A/N: I have no idea what her real name is. I've looked, but can't find It.). She was born in 2008. I love her like no tomorrow. I wish I could spend all my time with her." Joe shook his head, as if he were trying to not think about missing her.

"That's so sweet. I can't wait to have kids of my own. Do you have a picture of her?" Nicole asked as she took a bite of the coffee cake that was in front of her.

She watched as the large man pulled out his wallet, looking for the picture he obviously had in it. Once out, he handed it to her.

"She's absolutely gorgeous." The petite brunette studied the picture. The little girl was a spitting image of him. She was beautiful. She then carefully handed the photo back to him.

"I know. I don't know how she came from me." Joe let out a little laugh and Nicole rolled her eyes.

"You're not THAT ugly." She said as she laughed, indicating she was only kidding. Joe smiled and shook his head.

"Let's head back to the hotel, we both need our rest." They headed out of the coffee shop, Joe lighting cigarettes for the duo.

And with that, they headed back to the hotel and into their respective rooms.

A/N: Ah, I know this is off to a slow start, and rather uninteresting one. But I promise promise promise it'll get better! Reviews are always welcome (;


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thank you all so much! I'm trying to make this story slow and steady and SOMEWHAT realistic. I don't want to jump right into anything. But thank you all for all of the reviews and favs and follows!

The next morning, Nicole was in the hotel gym, trying to get an early bird work out in before the rest of the superstars decided on the same idea. She was currently sitting alone in the large room, on one of the workout equipment. She took a swig of water, as a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead. The brunette looked over when she heard the door to the gym open.

"We had the same idea, huh?" She stated to the large Samoan, and laughed when his head snapped to see the source of the voice. He soon relaxed, and smiled at the young girl.

"I guess so. Good thing you're here. You can spot me." He winked at her as he set his bag down in the corner of the room.

Nicole walked over to him, taking him in. He had on a grey cotton tank top and basketball shorts.

"Where's Jon and Colby? Shouldn't they be with you for kayfabe purposes?" She pried as she watched him set up the free weights. She stood behind him when he started to squat.

"We're not best of friends like everybody seems to think. Just a gimmick." He kept his response short and sweet. Nicole shrugged it off and continued to spot him.

"Whatever you say." She laughed as he put the bar back on the rack. Joe turned to her and looked her up and down. She had on a white crop top, which showed off her toned abs, paired with black yoga pants.

"So, what are you doing today? It feels nice to finally stay in a city longer then 12 hours." He rolled his neck and walked over to the dumbbells.

"Probably just relax. I gotta make sure I'm in tip top shape. I mean I am the new girl." She replied, sitting on the floor next to where he was standing.

"Feel like hanging out? I don't have anything else to do." Joe said in all seriousness.

"Whoa, wow, when you put it like that I'd love to!" She laughed as she replied to his question. "But yes, I'd love to."

"I didn't mean it like that." He playfully threw his towel at her head. She caught it once she realized it was coming at her.

"I'll be done in about an hour if you wanna go get ready. We can start our day early." He looked in her direction to see her response.

"Yeah of course. Uh, I'll leave you my number or you can come by my room. It's right down the hall from Cody's." Nicole stammered out. He chuckled softly, reaching for his phone. She gently took it from his hand and typed her number down for him.

"I better hear from you." She said a little more quietly then she had intended.

He smiled in response, and out the door she went.

At about 10 a.m, 2 hours after the gym, there was a soft knock on Nicole's hotel room door. She glanced in the mirror once more before she unlocked the door.

" You clean up nice." She playfully greeted one half of the tag champs. He adorned dark washed jeans and a black t-shirt.

"You're not too bad yourself, miss." The raven-haired man smiled at the woman that stood before him. She adorned high waisted jean shorts, a teal tube top, and black Nike high tops.

"So what are we getting into today? And can I just take a second to say thank you for accepting me and hanging out with me. I don't mean to be too forward or anything, but I thought this was gonna be a hard journey, but you've really helped me get accustomed. So thank you." Nicole was taken back by herself, with the confidence she just mustered up to say that aloud. And nonetheless, say it aloud in front of him.

"No need to thank me," He started, as he pushed the button for the elevator. "Honestly, if I had somebody to kind of show me the ropes, besides family, it would have been a million times easier. I don't do the politic bullshit like everybody else, and that's what pisses people off. So what you're a rookie? Every other person in the locker room was a rookie at some point. I just find it ridiculous. Anyway, back on a lighter topic. I figured we could go get some breakfast and then go explore the town a bit. That is, if you want to. We can go shopping or something?" He stammered a bit and the petite brunette couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't care what we do, as long as we don't get stuck in the rain." She looked out the small window, adjacent to the elevator. The sky was a smoked grey that flooded over LA.

"I don't think it's gonna rain. It's just dark." He studied the sky as well, making his own assumption.

The duo boarded the elevator as it came to a halt in front of them. To their pleasant surprise, Jon Good was stepping off.

"What's up man?" He greeted the Samoan man.

"We're about to go grab breakfast. Se where the day leads us." Joe replied.

"I see you're taking care of this little one." Nicole gave him a pointed look, but laughed despite. He leaned in and hugged her, rubbing her.

"You wanna come with us?" She asked in a polite tone.

"I just ate. I'll catch you guys later though. I have an early morning date with that new red head chick." He wiggled his eyebrows, before turning on his heel.

The couple was left standing there, laughing at their friend's antics. They quickly walked on to the elevator and let it carry them down to the lobby.

"Order whatever you want. My treat." Joe and Nicole were currently sitting in the back of a local IHOP.

"I couldn't do that." She tried protesting, but he stopped her.

"I'm serious. Consider it a welcome gift if that'll make you feel better." He winked at the small girl, sending her an award-winning smile in the process. Nicole offered a shy smile as she looked down at her hands.

"I was right." She said a short while later. She was given a confused from the dark haired man.

"It's raining." She answered his unspoken question. He simply nodded and smiled.

"I guess you were. Wh-"

"Let's go to the park." He was abruptly cut off by her request.

"From what I remember, you said you didn't wanna get stuck in the rain. I guess it's a good thing you don't mind getting wet, huh?" He quietly asked. He achieved what he was going for, as she started blushing profusely.

"The wetter the better." She smirked as she saw his expression.

"Well now I know you're not ashamed of anything." They both started laughing as their food was set on the table.

A comfortable silence had fell over them through the rest of their meal. To say they were comfortable around each other was an understatement.

2 hours later, and they were walking around a local park. Their conversations consisted of everything, from friends and family, to turn ons and turn offs. There were no limits to the amount of information they wanted to know about each other.

The rain was coming down harder then earlier. But they didn't seem to notice. They laughed, shared painful memories, but enjoyed the company of each other overall. They were both oblivious to the feelings that were blooming in this short period of time.

"I don't think I've had this much fun in forever." Nicole exclaimed once they were standing under a large tree.

"Especially with somebody I just met a couple days ago. Thank you. You've made this transition in my life extremely easy." She continued thanking him. Her facial expression could light up a room at this point.

"It's my pleasure. It's definitely been an interesting couple of days. And I'll admit, so far today has been pretty great." Joe smiled down at the young woman, causing her to blush.

"Come on, let's get back to the hotel. We have a good walk in front of us." He stated as he stepped back into the rain with her.

"No cab?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You're the one that wanted to get wet. I can only give you what you ask for" He shrugged in a sarcastic sort of way. They both burst out laughing as they walked back to their hotel.

A/N: review!


	4. Chapter 4

4 house shows and her first autograph signing later, Nicole found herself warming up for her Street Fight against Kaitlyn. She made her usual round of shaking hands and greeting every superstar that walked in, including Joe. They talked whenever they had the chance, and texted on their down time.

"Fuck." Nicole muttered as she heard her knee pop. She was in a forward lunge. She gripped her knee as she sat on the floor and slammed her fist on the ground.

"Mother fucker." Again she muttered, this time trying to stretch it out.

"_I can't let anyone see this."_ She thought to herself. The brunette tried to lift herself up, and much to her surprise it was fairly easy.

Nicole tried to hide the slight limp in her step as she made her way toward gorilla. She still had another 20 minutes before her match, but figured it'd be best to go over everything once more with Celeste. She spotted the two toned diva talking to AJ by a crate. AJ noticed her and waved her over.

"Hey someone from creative just came by looking for you. They said when we saw you to tell you that instead of me winning tonight, you're gonna win. We have to go over this. We have like 15 minutes. What do you think would be best?" Celeste hurriedly explained the reason behind the change was because they were going to do away with the Kaitlyn and AJ storyline, making it to where 'Jenna Jay' would be feuding with AJ for the divas title.

"They also want you to cut a promo saying how you're gonna be coming for AJ's title because you don't have time for anything but championships. Or something to that affect."

"And they changed all of this tonight and couldn't bother looking for me to tell me? We literally go out in 15 minutes." Nicole said with a slight edge to her voice.

"Welcome to the WWE." AJ said as she slapped her on the shoulder. The Divas Champion walked away as she herself had to get ready for her own promo later on in the night.

"Well, I guess we can do the match like we planned. You hit the spear on me, take a second to long to pin me, and I kick out at the last minute. Then we fight for another minute and I hit you with my version of the chick kick." Nicole offered her opinion on the matter. Celeste thought for a minute before finally agreeing.

"We don't really have a choice. We're about to go out." Celeste responded as she turned around and started playing on her phone. Nicole raised an eyebrow as she noticed the irritated tone of her opponent.

Nicole looked down at her phone seeing that she had a text from Joe.

_I like the ring attire. You look like you belong in the Shield._

Nicole giggled as she looked down at herself. She had on black pants that were cut out on the sides and a black bikini like top (A/N: think Trish Stratus in her last match on Raw, just in black.). Her black boots finished off the look.

_I should be. We would have almost all the gold. I'm gonna be getting a title shot soon._ She quickly responded.

"Girls, you're up next. The last match went on a little too long. Get in and get out pronto." A stagehand quickly told them, soon getting back to his position by the curtain.

"Good luck out there!" Celeste said loudly over the music that began to blare.

Nicole set her phone down on the table that was near the curtain, glancing down at it once more when it vibrated.

_Kick her ass._ Nicole smiled, making the decision to not reply to the large man at that current moment.

_An original Jim Johnston song blared through the arena. The brunette beauty emerged from behind the curtain; the pain her knee was causing her left her thoughts.  
_

_"And her opponent, making her way to the ring, hailing from New York, New York… Jenna Jay!" Justin Roberts voice boomed over the whole arena, immediately sending the young woman into her television persona. She made her self-proclaimed sexy entrance, yelling at the fans as she made her way down the ramp. _

_She walked up the steel steps and entered the four sides of her life. And that's exactly what it was. Her life._

_The sexy brunette stomped up to Kaitlyn and got in her face, edging her on to just give her a nice punch in the face. After a couple minutes of that, the match finally began._

_The two women locked up in the middle of the ring. The hybrid divas manicured fingers entangled Jenna's thick, long brown hair and yanked her toward the turnbuckle. She cried out in agony, and reversed what was about to be Kaitlyn's version of a DDT from the middle turnbuckle. She knocked Kaitlyn to the ground and slid out of the ring. _

"_Get out of my way!" Jenna yelled at the time-keeper. She grabbed a chair and made her way back to the ring._

"_Come on Kaitlyn. You like that?" She yelled in the veterans face as she was starting to stand up._

_Jenna picked the chair up and hit Kaitlyn across the back. She crumpled to the ground, crying out in pain._

_The chair soon got tossed to the side. Jenna raised her hands to the crowd as she mocked Kaitlyn. The cockiness got her no where though as she turned her back to the two toned diva. Jenna was soon turned around forcefully and got hit in the side with a trash can lid that Kaitlyn managed to sneak into the ring earlier. As Jenna lay on the mat, her opponent turned and set up a trash can in between the ropes by the turnbuckle. She dragged Jenna toward the corner, and set her up to catapult her into it. She had her by the feet and Jenna's face was under the trashcan. Kaitlyn leaned back and the rookie's face smashed into the trashcan._

_The match went on brutally for another 4 minutes._

_The newest diva soon had control of the match. She had Kaitlyn in a chokehold, until they decided to get ready for the end of the match. Kaitlyn kicked the diva, regaining control of the match and spearing her to the ground. Like they had gone over earlier, Kaitlyn would take her time in pinning and Jenna would kick out. Kaitlyn punched the mat and argued with the referee as the audience booed loudly that Jenna had managed to kick out. The petite brunette snuck up behind Kaitlyn, Irish whipped her, then performed the chick kick, or as she called it, the Eclipse. She scrambled to get the pin. 1, 2, 3! She allowed the referee to raise her hand in victory, soaking up the crowds' negative reaction. A negative reaction was by far better then no reaction._

_After celebrating her victory, she ushered to be handed a microphone._

"_I didn't come to the WWE to have stupid matches like this. I came to be the champion. I shouldn't have to 'prove myself'. I've proved myself for the past 7 years. That Diva's Championship AJ, don't get too comfortable with it." She dropped the mic and slid out of the ring. The arena was currently engulfed in a mixture of cheers and boos._

Once backstage, Nicole snatched her phone off of the table, trying to block out whatever it was that she did to her knee. She waited as Celeste came from the curtain to shake her hand.

"Great job in your first match."

"Thank you."

They said their goodbyes and went their respective ways.

Nicole wandered aimlessly through the halls of the arena as she tried to walk out the pinging pain in her knee. She unlocked her iPhone and texted Joe.

_Did that ass kickin suffice? lol._ She hit send and waited for his response. No more than 30 seconds later did her phone vibrate.

_You did amazing. Call me later when you get to the hotel._ She told him she would and soon made her way back to grab her bags. She opted into taking a shower in the comfort of the hotel.

Nicole Moretti emerged from her bathroom later that night. She was freshly showered and the pain in her knee was magically gone. She sighed and plopped down on the large bed. She glanced at the clock on the night stand.

11:30

Deciding most of the superstars would be back at the hotel, she decided to call Joe. The phone rang 3 times before a deep voice picked up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hello to you." She heard him chuckle

"Wanna come by my room? Maybe watch a movie?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be there in 10."

A/N: any time i write a match in, i am going to use their stage names.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows!

"Joe, seriously. If you need to call her back I'll step out for a minute." The raven haired man sighed as he stared at his phone.

"I don't want you to leave just so I can argue with her." He looked at the woman to his right. She put her hands up as she stood.

"I'll go on the balcony and smoke. Just tell me when you're done." Nicole reached over to squeeze his shoulder for reassurance.

Joe's ex fiancé had been calling him for the past 20 minutes. Finally fed up with being interrupted every 2 minutes, he agreed to return her phone call. Nicole walked passed him, grabbing her cigarettes in the process.

She slid the door open and stepped outside. The cool air washed over her tan skin, which caused a shiver down her bare arms. The only sound that could be heard was cars passing by. She looked into the night sky, letting her the air wash her troubles away.

She lifted her cigarette to her lips, taking a nice long drag. As the smoke filled her lungs, she closed her eyes. The smoke soon flooded out of her mouth, allowing her to repeat the process.

Just as she was about to put it out, she heard the glass door slide open. Nicole looked over the see a worn out Samoan closing the door behind him. She picked up her pack and offered him one. He took one out and put it between his lips.

"Everything alright?" The younger of the two asked quietly. She took it as a no when he sighed heavily and leaned on the railing, putting his head in his hands.

"You know, whatever it is, it could be worse." She offered, trying to lighten the mood. Again there was no response.

"Well, if you ever feel like talking, I'm here. I'll leave if you want. It's late and you look tired." She walked over to him and rubbed his back.

"Don't go. I knew I shouldn't have answered." He stood straight up, inhaling another puff of smoke. She nodded and looked down at her bare feet.

"You have to take care of personal issues. The don't just go away ya know." She punched him lightly. It earned a chuckle from the large man.

He tossed the cigarette over the railing and turned to the short girl.

"Let's go watch a movie." Joe motioned with his head for her to follow.

"This is seriously the stupidest movie I've ever seen. The first one was good, now it's sucks." The duo was currently sitting comfortably on the large white couch that was positioned in front of the television, watching the Hangover 3.

"There's no way in hell you get to pick the movie next time." She whined. Joe raised an eyebrow before responding.

"Who said anything about a next time? I'll never watch anything with you again. You talk the whole damn time." He laughed, indicating he was kidding.

"Shut the hell up. Want one?" The young beauty held the pack of Camels up for him to see. She got a short nod in return. They made their way back onto the balcony.

"What time is it?" Joe asked, stifling a yawn.

"About 3. I'll head out after this. I'll let ya get some rest."

"Don't worry about it. I don't sleep much anyway." He rebutted.

They two young superstars stood in silence, looking towards the clear night sky.

"Are you and your ex trying to work things out?" The question had been burning her mind all night. She glanced at the man beside her. He seemed startled by it. But nevertheless, he turned to her with a look she'd never saw before. She couldn't decipher whether it was worrisome or anger.

He slowly made his way in front of her, before stopping mere inches away from her she breathed in his scent, quickly closing her eyes.

"Why? Jealous?" His questions were laced with lust and desire. Nicole just stood there, her mouth open as her response caught in her throat.

She was taken out of her daze when she felt his large hand grab hers. She looked at their now entwined fingers as he held their hands up. She turned her attention back to his face. She took in his features in their entirety. Chiseled jaw, slight lines on the sides of his eyes, his lips; He was gorgeous.

"Tell me to stop." He breathed out as his other hand snaked its way up her side, ever so gently. Nicole's eyes snapped shut at his touch.

When she allowed herself to look at him again, that's when everything she thought she knew crumbled around her. She stepped forward, closing the gap between them, and molded their lips together. He moaned involuntarily. It was quick, but enough. She pulled back keeping her eyes closed. When she opened them, she was met with his beautiful grey eyes staring into her brown ones. His hands still roamed up and down her body. He pulled her flush against him, allowing her to feel what she had done to him. Nicole moaned when she felt him against her, leaving modesty out the window. The large man entangled his hands in her hair, letting what just happened fully take affect on him. He looked at her once more before he felt her move away from him.

"I better get going." Nicole whispered. She didn't wait for a response as she walked back in, and then out of his room.

A/N: short and sweet!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: thank you guys for all of the favs, reviews, and follows! It means everything to know you guys are enjoying it!

Tonight, Nicole would be making her Smackdown debut. It was the night after Raw and tapings were about to start. She was currently sitting in a back corner of the arena sipping a cup of coffee. She hadn't heard from Joe since last night after the kiss they had shared. It was odd for the simple reason that they had been talking everyday since they first met. After a couple of minutes, she pushed herself up from the floor. Time was running out before she had to be dressed in time for her promo. As the raven haired beauty walked down one of the main corridors, she spotted a couple of superstars she hadn't greeted yet. She made her way over to them, receiving a smile once one of them laid eyes on her.

"Hey babe." She smiled at the pet name.

"Well hello Fandango." Johnny shook her extended hand and pulled her to him, kissing her check. She then turned to the man on her left.

"How are you?" Joe Hennig asked as he also hugged the young woman.

"I'm alright. Just a bit of jet lag." The cup of coffee he noticed emphasized her response.

"You get used to it, I promise." The heavily bearded man winked at her, causing her to blush.

"I have to go get ready for tonight, I'll see you guys around." She offered a small wave to the men.

_What is it with guys named Joe that get me to blush? _The thought made her chuckle to herself.

She walked over to the seamstress area, looking at the older woman who was currently putting the final touches on the romper set she was to wear.

"I'm almost done baby. 10 more minutes." Nicole just smiled and thanked the gray haired woman.

She took a seat in a nearby chair and watched as techs and ring crew ran around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"You in a match tonight sweetheart?" She heard a voice from behind. She smiled once she realized it was the self-proclaimed professional ballroom dancer.

"No, not tonight. Just a promo. What about you? Gonna have your fans Fandangoing tonight?" Nicole asked, turning to him as he sat in the chair next to her.

"No, not tonight. Are you leaving tonight, or are you flying to the next city in the morning?" He leaned forward, but turned his head to look at the woman before him.

"I'm gonna get a head start after the show. I already have everything in the car." She sighed as she started to think about the 4-hour drive that was in her near future.

"Oh yeah? Maybe we can get together tomorrow night after the house show?" He returned the smirk she was currently giving him.

"What do you have in mind?" She leaned back in the chair, waiting for his response. He shrugged and clapped his hands together.

"Maybe dinner?"

"We can do that." She smiled, agreeing to his offer.

"I'm done baby. Here you go." The young woman looked to the older woman when she heard her crackly voice.

"I have to go, but call me later?" Nicole stated more then asked, as she stood from her seat.

"Definitely." Johnny smiled at her. He watched as his new interest walked away to collect her outfit for the night.

"Talk to you later." She looked at him and smiled as she walked by.

"Miss Nicole Moretti? The woman in question turned to see her suitor.

"Hello Stephanie." She greeted the older woman with a handshake.

"Mind coming with me to my office so we're not in the middle of the hall?" The Mcmahon asked politely.

"Yeah, yeah. No problem." She set down her outfit for the night on a crate outside of Stephanie's office.

"Please, have a seat. I'll make this quick."

Nicole took a seat on one of the large leather chairs and folded her hands in her lap.

"I just wanted to let you know there are a few changes in tonight's tapings. A couple of occurrences came up, so we have to make some last minute changes. We need to pull your segment tonight. I'm really sorry." Stephanie said, getting straight to the point.

Nicole was taken back, but soon gathered herself. "Okay Mrs. Mcmahon. Thank you." She smiled at the woman in charge, excusing herself from the office.

Once safely in the hallway, Nicole let out the breath that she didn't realize that she was holding in.

"I came to this company to make a name. Not to be taken off shows." The brunette muttered to herself as she walked toward the Divas locker room.

"Shit." Her phone slipped out her hand and went sliding across the tiled floor. She winced as a tech came mere inches from crushing it with his foot. Nicole scurried over to it and snatched it off the floor and out of harms way. Her finger gently wiped away the dirt that had made itself onto the front of the screen.

"Be more careful there." A hand was gently placed on her back, but pulled away abruptly when she turned around. She laughed as Joe Hennig walked passed her, giving her an award winning smile.

She watched as he walked away, starting to wonder where Joe Anoa'i was. After glancing back at her phone once more, hoping it'd magically buzz with his name across the screen, she shoved it into her pocket of her jeans.

"Yeah, I know mom. But I have to go. I'll call you once I get to Vegas. I love you." Nicole hit the end button her phone and tossed it into the car. She grabbed one of her suitcases and tossed it into the trunk, doing the same with the 3 others.

Just as she was about to enter the little Honda Accord, she heard somebody call her name.

"Hey wait up!" The young brunette smiled when she realized who it was.

"Finally, it's been all day." Leaning against the car, she watched as the large Samoan walked up to her.

"I'm sorry, it's been a long day. That whole shit with Orton got me into some bullshit. I don't get why they're just now saying something about it." He wrapped his beast like arms around her small frame and picked her up off her feet. Once he set her back down, she furrowed her eyebrows. He understood what was on her mind.

"Right before you got called up, Orton fucked up a spot in a match at a house show. Like I was explaining to you about politics, somebody of my ranking doesn't call out somebody of his ranking. Colby got heat for it too. He was there. And some bullshit about Big Show don't like the way he shakes people's hands." A sarcastic look crossed his features.

"Anyway, you heading out?" His grey eyes flashed a sign of sadness.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head out. They cut my segment so I'm not needed tonight. I wont be missed." She laughed as she looked up at the man in front of her. He had a slight twinkle in his eye. She sucked in a breath as he reached for her hand.

"Don't be stupid. You know I'd miss you." His deep voice had a slight husk to it. He lifted her tiny hand to his mouth and planted a light kiss to the back of it, staring her square in the eye the entire time.

She decided to see how far she could go with this.

"Oh really? How much?" She sucked in a shaky breath, regretting the words as they spilled out of her mouth. But nonetheless, she took a step closer to him. She heard a growl rumble deep in his throat as he took a step towards her, closing their gap.

His hand made its way up to her hair and entangled it's self in it. Nicole's knees were twitching and shaking profusely as fireworks exploded from their bodies. They continued to stare at each other, studying what the others' move was going to be.

"I… uh… have to go." Nicole stuttered, her eyes still locked with Joe.

"No you don't. Leave tomorrow. Meet me in my hotel room tonight." He took his hand away from her hair and reached into his pants pocket to hand her his room key.

"I can't. I… uh… wanna get a head start. So … yeah." The young woman that stood before the dark haired man tried her hardest to get her words out properly.

"Please?" Joe ducked his head and breathed into her ear. He gripped her body tighter as he felt her shake against him. He smirked at her reaction.

"Fine." Her mouth was slightly parted as she slightly pulled back to look at him.

"I can't wait to see you." He looked her directly in the eye, getting his point across that he was being sincere.

The raven haired beauty just nodded her head, and stroked his face once before turning to her car. She glanced at him once more, before winking at him and driving off.

A/N: Please review! If I don't get any reviews for this chapter, I will not continue on with this story.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and the favs and the follows! (: and I will start making the chapters longer!

The sound of a pin could possibly be heard throughout the large hotel room that Nicole was sitting in. It was 30 minutes after the show had ended and a large dark haired man would be walking through the very door that she was staring at, any moment. Her interest soon adverted to a picture that was lying on the dresser. She slowly stood and reached for it. Her long fingers delicately traced over the young girl in the photo. It was a school picture of Joe's daughter. Her long dark hair was pulled back and a semi toothless grin was plastered on her face. Even seeing her before, she was still amazed at how she looked just like Joe. The sound of the door unlocking didn't startle her, as she just stared at the picture. She heard the intruder set something down and make their was over to her. A pair of hands settled over hers. Nicole turned her head as she heard the large man speak.

"This was a couple of months ago. It's amazing how much different she looks from then and now." He took the picture from her grasp and set it back down on the table.

"Are you hungry? I can run out and get you something, or…" His voice trailed off as he dug through his suitcase.

"I'm fine. Thank you though."

She watched as he grabbed a few clothing items from his bag and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he emerged in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. She knew he could feel her eyes boring a hole into him, but he didn't say anything.

"Look, I just came here to tell you I don't think it's a good idea that I stay. I need to get going. Call me when you land tomorrow. I'll get you from the airport." Nicole started for the door, but was soon blocked by a bare chest.

"If you thought it was a bad idea, then why are you here?" Joe tilted her head to look at him. She was speechless for the first time in her life. She felt his thumb trace her bottom lip.

"Well… I can't stay, uh, even if I… wanted to. My, uh, bags… yeah they're, uh, in the car. I don't have anything to sleep in. And I have to make sure my rental is back in the morning by... 8." She closed her eyes trying to make her brain remember how to form words. They soon opened again though as she felt him pull away.

"Here. You'll look better in it then I do. And don't worry about it. I'll have everything figured out for you." He handed her a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. She stared at the items in her hands, pondering for a moment. She glanced up at the man before her for reassurance. Once she got a slight nod, she made her way into the bathroom.

"What the hell did I get myself into?" Nicole muttered. She had thrown the clothes on the floor and was staring at herself in the mirror. "Fuck." Sighing, she reached down to pick up the garments. The young beauty stripped of her previous attire, leaving just her underwear on. She breathed in as she slipped the shirt over her head. She was going to go insane if she had to smell him all night. He was possibly the closest thing to perfection in her eyes.

She turned and looked in the mirror. The shirt was to her knees.

"Guess I don't need these." She carried the shorts out with her and set them by his bag. She stiffened when a hand settled on her lower back. She turned to face the man behind her. His grey eyes were filled with such emotion that she could no longer resist him anymore.

Her hand reached around his neck and pulled him to her lips. He immediately pulled her flush against him and hoisted her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his bare torso. A soft hand gripped her bottom, and then gave it a loud smack. The involuntary moan that escaped her swollen lips caused him to growl. Joe pulled back just long enough to set the 120 lb woman on one of the beds; he climbed on top of her. He gazed into her lust filled eyes and pulled out the clip that had her hair securely up. The long, deep, rich brown waves fell just right, framing her face at all the right angles.

"You're absolutely beautiful." A hand caressed her cheek delicately. Those words were all she needed to pull him into another passion filled kiss. His hands went to either side of her, making sure he didn't crush her with his body weight.

Allowing her legs to wrap around him again, it was her turn to let out a low growl. The feel of him against her core was enough to almost send her over the edge. Joe tested the waters a bit more, and slipped a hand up her shirt. She shuddered as his hand caressed her now exposed midriff, which caused him to tighten his grip on her.

It wasn't long before they shared a night filled with passion and, unbeknownst to the woman under the Samoan spell, regrets.

The next morning was a blur to the naked woman who was laying in a flurry of sheets. As the thoughts of the night before came flooding into her memory, she smiled to herself. She rolled over expecting to find a 265 lb man next to her, and when she didn't, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The young woman wrapped a sheet around herself as she started to wake up a bit more. Reality started to set in once she realized his bags were gone. Panic started to course through her body. But she wasn't thinking about how much it hurt or how much of a dick he was for even taking his clothes that he let her wear… she was thinking of how she was going to get to work that day.

"Fuck." Nicole yelled, as she threw a bottle of water across the room. Then it dawned on her. Fandango might still be around. She raced to where her phone sat on the table.

7:30

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit." She quickly found his name and pressed the call button.

"Come on, pick up." She raked a hand through her hair as she pulled her clothes on.

"Hello?"

"Johnny, oh my God. Please tell me you're still at the hotel?" Her voice was full of hope.

"Yeah, I'm actually putting my stuff into the trunk. Why what's up?" His voice filled with curiosity.

"Can I please please please catch a ride with you? I have to have the rental back by 8. I was gonna return it when I got to the next city, but that's not happening now. And I'm not gonna have time to go through the bullshit to re-rent it." She said a silent prayer, waiting for his response.

"Of course. I'll follow you there and you can just ride with me." The sound of his trunk shutting was heard.

"Thank you so much! I'll be right there!" She hit end and ran out of the door.

"Fucking come on." Nicole stood in front of the elevator, pressing the down button 100 times. She glanced at the time on her phone. 20 minutes and she still had to check out. The elevator finally dinged and opened for her to jump on.

Johnny and Nicole were currently sitting in his car on the way to their next destination. He had stopped at a truck stop for her to run in the bathroom to freshen up a bit. He didn't ask the reason she didn't get ready in the hotel, and that was something she respected from him.

"You are a fucking lifesaver." She glanced over in time to see him smile at her.

"It's not a problem. Anything for a beautiful lady." He took her hand in his for a split second to give it a slight squeeze.

"Are you still on for dinner tonight?" He glanced over to the brunette that was sitting comfortably in his passenger seat.

Everything that had occurred that morning and the night before came flooding back into her memory. Shaking her head, she figured it'd be best to get her mind off of him.

"Yeah of course."

"You sure? You don't have to." The sound of his voice faltering a tad bit.

"Oh my, is Fandango losing his confidence?" Nicole joked. It earned a laugh from the man.

"I just wanted you to play up my ego." Johnny jokingly said, making it Nicole's turn to let out a laugh.

"You're a piece of work." They shared a laugh as they continued on the 4 hour car ride.

After Nicole and Johnny went their separate ways, she found herself in one of the back rooms of the arena thinking about the eventful day and night she had. What could possibly be the point in making her feel like she was mad of a hundred bucks, just to tear her back down? She would have never knew the man who she was beginning to like and adore so much, would actually do such a hurtful thing. There had to be an explanation, right? Joe wouldn't just make her feel like the only woman in the world and then take it back like he had done for no reason.

"Get yourself together, Moretti. You have a date later." She muttered, pulling her long brown hair into a bun.

A/N: I will make the next chapter longer! I kind of got stuck on this one and it isn't very good. I've been a little busy too, so I apologize! I honestly had every intention to make this one longer. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

"Shut up!" A petite brunette squeaked as the man sitting in front of her started laughing. Nicole and Johnny were currently sitting in the back of a nice little steakhouse. The night started early for the duo, and her mind was completely clear from any form of distraction.

"I'm serious! It's my favorite movie." He continued laughing when she rolled her eyes.

"No man ever likes Twilight. I don't even like Twilight." She cocked her head to the side, giving him a disbelieving look.

"Well in that case, I hate it." Again he laughed, which she returned. They calmed down, both taking bites of their food.

Nicole looked down at her plate, suddenly feeling a ping of shyness creep up on her. She twiddled her fork around in her plate, enjoying the comfortable silence they fell into. She caught him stealing glances at her every so often, which was flattering in her mind. Although she knew nothing would come of one simple date, she was definitely going to make the best of it. His cockiness, also, was not making an appearance. That made for a good night, all around. The professional ballroom dancer was definitely a charmer. Nicole finally looked up from her dish, clearing herself from her thoughts to give him her full attention.

"So, how do you like me so far? Am I all I'm cracked up to be?" A sheepish grin spread across her face as the words poured from her mouth. She watched as he studied her. He placed a hand over hers as he stared her into her eyes.

"You're beautiful. Inside and out." Her mouth dropped a bit, but she soon locked it back in place. A rose color formed on her cheeks.

"You definitely know how to make a girl feel good." The honesty in her words was evident. Nervously, she looked around to avoid his gaze. He won, however, because there was no way she had the willpower to purposely look away from him. He was extremely good looking, of course.

"Stop being so shy. There's nothing to be nervous about." A surprised look formed across her features. It was like he read her mind. The younger of the two caught herself from gaping, and just giggled.

"I can't help it. You make me blush." She held her wine glass, taking a 'second too long' to sip.

"Oh yeah?" He mused.

"Yeah." A nervous laugh escaped her lips once again. She set the wine glass down, pushing her empty plate away.

"I wanna see you again." He was very forthcoming. Nicole just studied him, wondering what she got herself into. First Joe, now Fandango. She wanted to make things easier for herself, but by the looks of it, everything was about to hit the fan. And this was just the beginning. She'd be damned to let another wrestler do her like Joe did. But, of course, her physical needs over came her.

"Definitely." She smiled as she took a sip of wine, this time finishing it off.

"I don't want to keep you out too late. Lets get you back." As Johnny stood up, he extended his hand to the young brunette. She accepted, standing up as well.

"I had a great time tonight. I'll repay you somehow." Nicole turned and smiled up at the man in front of her.

"Don't worry about it. It was my pleasure." He returned her toothy grin with on of his own.

"I'll see you Monday." And with that, before giving him one more glance, she closed her hotel room door.

A loud sigh escaped her lips as she plopped down on the bed. As if on cue, her phone started to go off, indicating a text message. She started laughing as she stood back up and snatched her phone out of her purse. She pressed the home button to see Johnny had texted her. It brought a playful smile to her lips.

_I had a great time_. She smiled down at the phone and plopped back down on the bed.

_I did too, thank you. (:_ She hit send and tossed it beside her. A minute later, it went off again. She laughed to herself.

_Lets talk?_ Her blood ran cold when she saw the name and text that was on her screen. She'd done a good job in not thinking about the situation in hopes of completely forgetting about it, but she knew this day would come. A hand raked through her hair as she decided she would jump in the shower before she would deal with him. Tossing the phone back on the bed, she grabbed a towel and slammed the bathroom door.

An hour later she emerged from the bathroom, refreshed of any mind numbing thoughts. Knowing she'd have to face facts sooner or later, she picked up the phone from her bed. A text from Johnny was the only new item on her screen. She decided to ignore it and went to Joe's name in her recent messages.

_What's there to talk about?_ She hit send and waited for a response. Almost immediately, she received one.

_A lot. _It was simple, yet full of meaning. Her phone buzzed again.

_Meet me in the lobby._ She read the second text.

_I'll talk to you when I see you. I'm busy._ She hit send and laid the phone on the nightstand.

"_Fuck you, I'm not on your schedule."_ She thought vehemently. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she walked over to her luggage. She pulled out a pair of yoga pants and a sports bra, along with a pair of black Nike's. The gym would definitely help out the anxiety. Not bothering looking at her phone again, she walked out of the room and down to the gym.

Nicole was in the middle of her first set of squats when the gym door opened. She didn't bother looking, in case it was the one man she had no desire to see. Continuing her focus in front of her, she set the weights back on the bar. Her water bottle called her name once she noticed sweat dripping from her face. After a nice long swig, she made her way over to the treadmill.

"No hello?" Once she realized it wasn't the Joe she had anticipated she turned in the direction of the Joe she didn't mind. She watched him as he ran a hand over his beard and walked over to her.

"You shouldn't have been using the weights without somebody in here with you. You could have got hurt." His voice was filled with concern.

"You came in too late. So I blame it on you Hennig." She laughed at his expression.

"So you and Fandango, huh?" It was his turn to laugh at her expression. She closed her eyes and gave him a sarcastic smile.

"It was one date, thank you. I'm sure he didn't like me anyway." In the back of her mind she knew that the last part was a false statement.

"How could he not?" He gave her a look of confusion along with his question.

"Trying to be a charmer, huh?" The young brunette decided to play along with the flirting, as she leaned her hip against the wall.

"I can't help it." He offered a sly smile.

"You're something else, ya know that?" Nicole shook her head and laughed. "Why don't you turn your charm up a bit more and take me out sometime, then?" She raised her eyebrows waiting for his response. He looked at her and licked his lips.

"You couldn't handle me." He winked as she burst out laughing with him.

She calmed herself and said, "Oh so you're turning me down huh?" She put her hands on her hips and walked closer to him. Nicole watched as the man in front of her smiled and shook his head.

"I don't let women control me." Joe said jokingly as he whipped the towel he was holding, at her bare arm.

"You asshole, that hurt!" Turning to grab the water bottle that was on the treadmill, a pair of arms wrapped around her to stop her.

"I don't think so little one." She struggled against his grip, losing her breath, as she was laughing so hard. The tears started rolling as he tickled her down to the floor.

"St..stop! You…you win!" letting out another laugh she rolled on her back once he let her go.

"Say it again." He looked down at her, jokingly threatening her with his eyes.

"You win!" The woman on the floor rolled her eyes, testing the waters.

"Oh really? Eye rolling?" Before he could do anything, she pushed his chest and made a run for the pool area. He was hot on her tails.

"Oh my God, Joe. Stop acting like a little kid." Nicole whined when she finally stopped running and turned to him. She was standing on one side of a beach chair, Joe on the opposite.

"ME?" He lowered his head and cocked his eyebrow with curiosity. Like a snake going for their prey, he slowly walked over to her.

"You better not. I swear I will kick the shit out of you." She said warningly as she glanced at the pool, knowing what he was going to do.

"I'm warning you." For every step closer he took, she took one step back. But soon enough, she hit the wall that was behind her. She was cornered. And with one swift movement, he threw her over his shoulder and went toward the ledge. She kicked and screamed.

"Ill put you down if you apologize for rolling your eyes."

"You're the biggest baby ever! But yes, I apologize." She heard him laugh as he set her down.

"See you have no balls. I knew you wouldn't do it!" Her eyes went wide as he went to push her in. they laughed for a minute trying to get each other to fall in.

At one point, the petite brunette almost did, but Joe grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. She hit his chest and relaxed, catching her breath. Her body soon stiffened as she felt the mood in the air change. Knowing she would regret what she was about to do, she turned to face the man who she was up against. Still flush against him she looked up at him. First into his eyes, then his lips. Before she knew it, their lips were perfectly forming against each other. It was a soft gentle kiss and was over as quick as it began.

"I'll see you at Mondays RAW." And with the parting words, he left her standing outside wondering what the hell just happened.

Nicole walked into her room with a smile on her face. She knew she was playing with fire, but she was a single girl. She could do what she wanted. She stripped her clothes off and decided to take another shower. Once she had emerged from the bathroom, she threw on a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. The raven haired beauty climbed into bed and grabbed her phone.

_Ah, I see. You were busy with another guy. Should have listened to everybody telling me what you were like at ROH. Gonna give everybody a turn I see. Good thing I hit it first._ It felt like her heart stopped when she read that first text message. Frantically, she threw the covers off of her body and started pacing around her room. She couldn't decipher if it was anger or hurt she was feeling.

"I need a drink." She said aloud as she slipped a hoodie on with a pair of UGGS. Looking at the time, she decided it wasn't too late and walked out the door. Making the treacherous walk to the elevator, the one person who she hated the most right now turned a corner in front of her. They both stopped dead in their tracks and locked eyes with each other.

Deciding she wasn't going to let him bring her down, she straightened her hoodie out and started to walk towards him to the elevator. His eyes were wearing holes into the woman who inched closer him. She finally passed him and stood in front of the elevator. Out of her peripheral, she could see him run a hand over his face and through his hair as he watched her.

"I don't know why you're staring at someone who you think is a slut." The elevator opened as soon as the words left her mouth. She got in and hit the 'doors close' button, making sure he didn't follow her. A shaky breath was let out once the doors closed without him. A thousand thoughts flooded her mind as she was carried down 15 floors. How could somebody be so cruel? The once special friendship they had was ruined because of one night. Not just because of one night, but also because he thought he knew what happened back in ROH. The stopping of the elevator brought her out of her thoughts. She stepped off into the lobby, looking around to find the bar. As she walked through the doors, she spotted a couple of Superstars. Randy Orton, Bryan Danielson, John Cena and Nikki and Brie were off in a corner. She offered a slight wave when they noticed her.

"Just a Stella." Sitting alone at the bar, she pulled out her phone and glared at it. Joe's text was still fresh in her mind and she was trying her hardest not to let it get to her. The bartender set down the glass and the brunette thanked him. As she was taking a swig, she heard a voice call her. She turned to see Brie waving her over. As she picked up her beer, she groaned inwardly. These weren't her favorite people in the world.

"Nice clothes." John joked when she walked up. She groaned again, looking down at her attire.

"Long day. Plus we're leaving early tomorrow." Nicole shrugged as she responded. The brunette took a seat as Randy Orton scooted over for her. Again, she groaned inwardly.

"Were you really gonna sit over there by yourself? We don't bite." Randy said as he took a swig of beer. Buying herself time from answering, she did the same. Luckily Nikki cut in as if taking a hint.

"Leave her alone Orton." She gave him a grin and went back to talking to John. Looking around the table, the two couples were in a conversation, leaving her with the Apex Predator. She looked over at him. He was intently looking at his phone. Nicole decided it would be a good idea to down her beer and high tail it out of there. She raised the mug to her lips and let the cold fluid go down her throat until there was nothing left. As she set the mug down, she felt a pair of eyes on her. Her face turned a rose shade as she looked over to Randy. He had an amused expression on his face. That was the first ounce of human she'd ever seen in him.

"Never seen a female do that." He mused.

"And you'll probably never see it again." Putting a hand on his shoulder, she stood.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you all Monday." She bid her goodbyes to the group as she places a $10 bill down for her beer. A hand stopped her.

"I got it." A surprised look crossed the brunettes face once she realized Randy offered to pay for her drink.

"It's on me next time." Smiling at the older man, she bid her goodbyes to the group and walked out of the bar.

A/N: This one's a tad bit longer! Thank you all so much for all of the positive feedback! It means a lot! 3


End file.
